


【居北】赶趟(pwp,一发完)【朱白】

by Marilyn_Roses



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn_Roses/pseuds/Marilyn_Roses
Summary: 异地社畜就是苦逼，干点啥都得争分夺秒。但回头想想，嘿，还蛮刺激₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾





	【居北】赶趟(pwp,一发完)【朱白】

距离出发还有2个半小时。  
片场到机场开车至少1个小时，还得预留排队托运安检的时间。白宇应该现在就出发了，可他现在脱不开身。  
朱一龙掐着点从另一个城市赶到影视城，就为了见他一面，两人日程这么满，下一次私会也说不准是什么时候。想到这点，白宇就不想推开他，由着他将自己挤到沙发的一侧，吻得贪婪又缠绵。  
但朱一龙想要的不只是一个吻，他急切地将白宇抱到自己的大腿上，一边撬开他的唇将舌头探进他的口腔，一边伸手摸向他的腿间缓缓地搓着，好像要生火一样。不一会儿，白宇便被他揉得浑身发烫，布料下也能看出他下身逐渐凸显的轮廓。  
“我7点的飞机……”  
气氛有点危险了，白宇摁住朱一龙的手提醒道。  
“嗯。”  
朱一龙嘴上应着，手却没有停下，继续握着他的裤裆揉捏着，还想隔着衬衫去衔他的乳尖。  
这人在耍赖了。  
白宇看着手表就觉得着急，低头挣脱开来，却刚好迎上他清澈又纯粹的眼。  
“老白，我想你。”  
这一眼，看得白宇下身也跟着发紧。  
他捂了把脸，认命似的开始解自己的纽扣。  
“呃呃呃呃啊——给你半小时！速战速决！快快快！”  
听见他这么说，朱一龙便咧嘴笑了，给了他一个特别响亮的吻，殷勤地解开他的裤带，扯下他的裤子。

趁着朱一龙脱衣服的空档，白宇赶紧把书包里的安全套给翻出来。平时朱一龙喜欢内射他可以惯着，这形势紧迫没空收拾，怎么也得逼着他戴套。  
这刚摸到套，朱一龙就抓住了他的脚踝将他扯到身下，还没等他做好准备，对方便低下头含住他那半硬的家伙。  
“这赶时间呢你还做什么全套服务…啊——”  
那人灵巧的舌尖顺着他的柱身舔向他的冠状沟，那种胀溢感便来得特别强烈，蜷起脚的他说话都有点含糊，只能将套子甩到朱一龙脸上，一只手扶着沙发一只手揪住对方沾了发胶的头发。  
看见白宇爽到说不出话，朱一龙心中的满足和得意混杂在一起膨胀。他拆开了落在白宇下腹上的套，给自己戴好，然后重新低头吸吮白宇的顶端，同时抹着润滑给白宇做扩张。  
朱一龙专注认真起来真的很诱人，无论看见多少次，白宇都会被他侍奉自己的模样激起强烈的欲望，白宇咬着下唇看着他，只想赶紧立刻马上迅速和他贴到一起。  
朱一龙才松开嘴，白宇就迫不及待地起身搂住他的脖子，双腿夹住他的腰，把自己往这人的下身送。

他们快有半个多月没做了，那种久违的滚烫烧上了身，叫两人无比的上瘾。  
白宇一开始还觉得不太适应，但随着朱一龙的茎身来来回回地蹭着他的内壁，快感来得一波比一波强烈，沉浸其中的他动得比对方还要热切。  
抱坐着纠缠了好一阵，朱一龙没忍住摁着白宇往沙发扶手上倒。他壮实的身躯压了上来，那截肉棒埋得更深了，白宇抓住朱一龙的胳膊，被捅得喊出了声。  
喊完那一声破碎又不堪的“龙哥”，白宇好像听见门外有脚步声。被日得头脑空白的他这才突然想起这不是酒店，也不是自己家，这会儿说不准外面都有谁。  
精神紧张起来的白宇拍了拍朱一龙的后背，想叫他停下来。但事实证明，他这种好像叫床一样的娇喘只会激发男人的积极性。在他的催促下，朱一龙不但没有停下来，反而鼓捣得更起劲儿了。这人掐着他的大腿加大着推进的力度，密集的抽插令两人交合在一起的位置发出咕啾咕啾的水声，剧烈的起伏颠得白宇快要发狂。  
“白叔…已经迟到了…”  
这时，他那没眼力的大头助理还要好死不死地在外面邦邦邦地敲门。  
不能叫不能叫！  
朱一龙来回戳着他最敏感的点，直接将他逼到了顶峰。白宇强忍着将高潮的喘叫吞咽了回去，但下身彻底收不住，白浊的精液都溅到了他和朱一龙的小腹上……

“卧槽！赶上晚高峰了！”  
看着手机地图那红红的路况图，白宇深知赶飞机无望，发出了哀嚎。  
“这他妈赶下一趟飞机，到酒店得几点啊……”  
正给他整理衣服的朱一龙，听见他的埋怨，赶紧低下头，假装看他衬衫有没有束好。但他笑得实在太灿烂，白宇还是瞥见了他上扬的嘴角。  
按理说，他真的应该生气，但看着这人那么开心，他那点愤怒的小火苗就死活蹿不起来。  
他冲朱一龙龇了龇牙，没好气地打开了休息室的门，跟自家助理讲话。  
“大头鬼，咱别去赶今晚的飞机，明天一大早再出发吧。”  
听见他这么说，朱一龙马上抬起了头。  
“啊？那白叔你今晚咋办？”  
“我能咋办？”白宇没好气地瞪了助理一眼，指着屋里那人道，“人都跑上门儿了，我今晚还能去哪儿啊！”

【END】

******彩蛋******

第二天早上。  
为了赶早班机，白宇凌晨四点就醒了。  
旁边朱一龙睡得跟死猪一样，白宇看着就来气。  
他一把掀开被子，冲男人大喊：“别睡了！起床！学习！工作！努力！加油！”

（大家快去看橘子辣访的采访，笑死我了）

**Author's Note:**

> 异地社畜就是苦逼，干点啥都得争分夺秒。  
> 但回头想想，嘿，还蛮刺激₍₍ ᕕ(´◓ω◔)ᕗ⁾⁾


End file.
